


Wings.

by Skeleton_Wolf



Series: Sterek Short Stories! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is bad at talking, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Sarcasm, Witches, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Skeleton_Wolf
Summary: Stiles smiled apologetically at Derek, knowing he’d hate him for what he was about to do but also knowing it was the quickest way to escape the forest. Quickest and safest. If they didn’t get out soon it wouldn’t end well, for anyone.





	Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this one-shot was inspired by and includes the words: angel, chase and forest. The words were given to me by my amazing friend @TheFishBrain from Wattpad, I would recommend going to check them out and read their amazing book! We also have a collaboration writing account called @Fish-Wolf666 :)

Stiles smiled apologetically at Derek, knowing he’d hate him for what he was about to do but also knowing it was the quickest way to escape the forest. Quickest and safest. If they didn’t get out soon it wouldn’t end well, for anyone. 

Derek gave him a look that clearly said, _ don’t you dare _. But they both knew it was their only chance, even as Stiles ripped his shirt over his head slowing them down and even as he let out a roar loud enough to be a beacon leading straight to where they were.

Two beautiful, turquoise tipped, white wings unfolded themselves from Stiles back. His eyes glistened; the same colour from the ends of his feathers bled into them as he blinked. Shaking his head, his smile turned joyful having not been able to be in his full angel form for almost a week. A week of skin that felt nearly too tight and of senses that were entierly too dull and no wings, that was the worst part of it all – no wings. 

He couldn’t help but notice the way that Derek paused to take him all in despite the chase they had found themselves in, despite the imminent danger. He loved the way those forest green eyes flashed cherry red as they landed on the halo only he could see – a symbol of their love. And then Derek rolled his shoulders, pulling out of the daze he had found himself in, he stepped forward, giving Stiles a strong nod as he did so.

Flexing his wings, Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf, Derek reciprocating the gesture quickly. With whispered words of reassurance he knew his beloved would hear, a few quick steps and the sound of air being forced forward they were off easily. The grip around his waist tightened and once again he muttered words onto the chill, early evening air this time of encouragement.

Now in this form, he could see above the trees and could tell that the rather pissed off witch and her small (for its breed) dragon were close. Stiles had shifted just in time. He glanced at his mate, who looked just as frightened as he had the first time they had done this, although the first time they did this they weren’t being chased so Stiles counted that as a win. 

* * *

“So Derek annoyed them?” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “We really have to stop sending him out to deal with situations that involve talking.” Stiles chuckled despite the dirty look that got thrown his way.

“It’s not my fault,” Derek grumbled.

“Oh, is that right? Because if I remember correctly you basically told her to fuck off.” Lydia smirked at Stiles’ words.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.”

“If Stiles hadn’t told them that they could stay as long as they didn’t harm or kill anyone, then I wouldn’t have had to interject.” Derek tried to defend himself but Stiles just laughed when Isaac let out a small gasp.

“I only told her that because witches hate staying in places once people know what they are and have let them stay – they love to be hated, especially one of this coven. She would probably have left by now if we had left it at what I had said.” Although his words could have stung, his tone was playful so Derek just let out a huff of air.

“How was I supposed to know that?” And, at that, Stiles couldn’t help but snicker.

“Aw, my apologies dude, next time you can do the research.” That time everyone laughed at the look on Derek’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this one. I love reading your comments so if you feel like it, please leave one and maybe kudos while you're there? Also, if you haven't already, please read the notes at the top if you want to know where I got inspiration for this one from. Have a great day!
> 
> P.S. if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing that is also welcome. :)


End file.
